I slept with Sam last night
by Illusion522
Summary: When Sam is home from college for the summer, she and Charlie decide to resolve some unfinished business. (Charlie's POV, smut oneshot.)


Dear Friend,

A lot of things tonight were really hard. One of them was trying to control myself during the show, especially after my scene with Sam. She was back from her first year of college for the summer, so she was playing Janet for our Rocky Horror Picture Show while she was back. And now, since everyone had gone to school, I was playing Rocky now. So not grabbing her and kissing her was hard. Not touching her when the scene was over was hard. And I think you can guess what else was really hard from those statements.

"Cover for us?" Sam begged Patrick from the other side of the dressing room door. I'm sitting quietly on the counter, waiting for her to come back in. She told me she wanted to talk to me about something before we all went to their house after the show.

"What do I tell everyone? _Sam's taking some time alone in the dressing room with Charlie_? Everyone's gonna think you're fucking, you know."

"Patrick, shut up, we're not fucking, I just need to talk to him—"

"I'm gonna tell them you're fucking."

"Whatever. Just make sure you get there to let everyone in before Mom does."

Not a second later, the knob turned, and Sam slipped back into the room. She walked toward me with a softness in her step, her eyes warmly illuminated by the dim lights around the room. When she reached me, she stopped between my knees, her eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks when her eyes looked down.

"Charlie…" At her pause, I swallowed hard. I had to try not to look at her when she was still in her corset and underwear, and I was trying _really_ hard not to think of her that way.

"Yeah?" I had a really strange feeling pounding through my body.

"We… When I left… I know that you love me. And I think that we established that I love you too. But then I had to leave, and…" She trailed off, hesitantly leaning into me, planning her next words. I remembered that night last year, when I finally kissed Sam for real, and everything kind of went out the window. Oh, how I wanted nothing more than for her to kiss me again. And maybe more, since I'd been working out my problems from before. I really did want to participate.

"And… Well… Charlie…" Her perfect nose brushed mine, and her green eyes glanced down at my lips. Here, right here with Sam was my chance to participate.

I decided to take it, and I pressed my lips into hers and kissed her. To my relief, she accepted, her arms finding their way up over my shoulders as she pulled me close. I felt her skin beneath my hands as I dragged them up her body and to her face, kissing her more. And more. More, more, more.

I hoped she'd figure out I was okay with anything she wanted to do. Or maybe figure out I actually wanted us to touch each other that way.

"Sam, I—"

"Oh," She pulled back to listen to me. She looked kind of out of breath I hoped for the same reason I was. "I'm sorry, are you… I shouldn't have—"

"No, no… I-I want… " I swallowed hard again, doing my very best to be as respectful as possible with my eyes. I didn't do very well, but I just couldn't help myself. She noticed me staring. First at her chest… and then… down where I'm _really_ not supposed to.

"Charlie, do you…" She leaned close once more, making her close enough to kiss and far enough away to make me lose my mind. "Do you want me like that?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sam. I- I do. I… I tried not to, but I really do… I just—" She kissed me this time, a beautiful feeling I couldn't get enough of. Not nearly. I could try though.

I slipped my tongue over her lips like my brother told me about. You know, jock make out tips. Then my hands found her face and held it to mine, even though she pressed against me so hard I knew I didn't have to hold her. I felt her arms around my neck, soft and… pardon, but sexy as they gently pulled me with each movement of our lips. My heartbeat was everywhere. Not just the speed, but also the location. My head, chest, arms, legs, stomach… Mostly somewhere in between all of those places.

I didn't even mean to, but I guess I pulled her up over me at some point in our making out. I accidentally groaned a little when she ebbed up and pressed her chest against me. I could feel myself turning red, my breathing losing any steadiness I had before when she did it again. And again. _Oh no,_ I thought to myself. She kept doing it. _Ohhh no._ She was rolling her hips over me while she kissed me. She took my hands from her face and guided them down to her shoulders near the collarbones. My hands went the rest of the way easily by themselves, sliding down to her breasts, feeling them. _Fuck._

I know cursing isn't usually my style, but I wanted her. Badly. I wanted to touch her… More. And I wanted to… I wanted to have sex with her. I drew a gasp as she slid her hands over my shorts between my legs and hers. I drew another when she moved her lips to my neck, working her tricks in a trail from my ear to my collarbone, and then back up as she put a hand over mine, which was still groping her breast, pressing herself into my palms.

"This okay now?" She asked, her words hot on my jawbone. The sensation made me moan, flustering me to the point of absolute speechlessness. So instead, I just nodded and continued restraining myself from slamming her up against the wall and taking her right there. She planted another kiss on my neck, this time using a flick of her tongue to suck on it lightly. I really began losing control, starting with my mouth. I moaned again.

"Ohh… Oh f—" She planted another one. "Ohhh fu—" Another involuntary gasp strangled me when she wrapped her hand around me over my shorts and kiss me on the mouth again. Then my body started to lose control. My hips rolled without my permission in response to the sensation. I sighed out involuntarily, my starving hands touching her all over, outside, and before I could stop them, inside too. She moaned louder than I did before when I moved my fingers into her underwear and rubbed her between her legs. She felt really good. I could actually hardly feel her at all it was so slippery down there. Her chest moved up and down like crazy. I kept on going, trying to remember more of my brother's tips.

I slid past her little knob into the pocket behind it, plunging a finger in. She tightened her grip on my privates, and I felt her tighten around my fingers with hers, her breath hitching before she really started to moan. God she was beautiful… Sorry, I'm not really sure if that's the word to use there. But I couldn't stop myself from wanting to see more of her like this. I did what she did to me and tried putting my lips on her neck. She rolled her hips into my hand, and I could feel her move inside, making me swell so much I thought I might explode. I'd never felt anything like this before. It was just so intense I couldn't believe it. I slipped another finger inside her when I remembered another thing. I pulled my fingers, curling gently from palm of my hand. She gasped loudly.

" _Charlie_ ," she moaned. " _Oh my god, Charlie, how did you…"_ she was really squirming now.

"Just… Just like this." I intensified the motion of my hand, hoping to answer her question. She squirmed over me, almost as out of control as I was. I had no idea we could feel this good.

" _Oh, Charlie—_ " She moaned, her fingers tugging in my hair. I grunted at the sensation, which was surprisingly hot. There, that's the word I meant before. She was so _hot._

But then she slipped her hand beneath my waistband, touching me, gripping me, moving her hands up and down over me. That's when I really lost control of everything else.

While so many things were so hard tonight, others were incredibly easy. One of those things was, of course, slamming Sam up against the wall and taking her right there. In a frenzied, feverish fit, we got our bottoms off. Our breathing was rapid and deep. Her skin was pink and flushed when she begged me to keep going, not that I needed her to beg.

My hips out of my control, thrusting into her was unbelievable. I rolled my hips into her, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as she did the same. She groaned as I slid deeper, faster into her. I grunted when I felt her contract around me, just like she did around my fingers. "Holy sh—" My mouth spoke without my OK. I felt like I was about to cum since I touched her onstage. More since we started kissing. More since we did even more than that. I was literally trembling with the effort of keeping any kind of control as we continued, trying not to cum inside of her.

"Charlie—" She moaned as my body took her over, finally taking out all of its need and desperation on her.

"Oh, Sam," I said back, my voice thick with pleasure. "I— I can't; I'm trying so hard not to—" I felt her press herself into me in the perfect way. I couldn't. I was going to lose it. "Ohhmy— Ohhh. Sam, I'm going to— I have to—"

But then, I felt her contract again, and heard her breathing hitch just before she cried out through open lips. " _Please, Charlie, do._ " And whatever civility I had left crumbled.

I don't remember how we got to the floor. I just remember the excruciating ecstasy of her writhing beneath me, around me, with me. I remember how good it felt. I remember how good it sounded. Sam had the most wonderful scream. I remember slamming my hips as if I even had further to go, already buried as deeply as I could be inside of her as I felt myself explode, her body swallowing every drop it sucked out of me. And I remember a lot more than that once we were done.

She was still making a fair amount of noise as our bodies calmed down, and I was still making a fair amount of movement, gently swaying my hips into her until finally coming down to a stop, tired and relaxed on top of her. I remember really liking this feeling after. Us breathing together, close and connected. I finally gathered the energy to draw back a little bit to look at her. She was beautiful, her skin dewey and eyes soft. Man, I loved her so much.

"Sam?" I panted.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She laughed a tired laugh at me for whatever reason.

"What for?"

"For letting me do that. F-for doing that with me for the first time." I said. She reached up and touched my cheek, pulling me in for one more kiss.

"I love you, Charlie." My heart floated on her words.

"I love you too."


End file.
